


Cigarette

by Kiso_M



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiso_M/pseuds/Kiso_M
Summary: Sherlock still has cigarettes.





	Cigarette

First fanart on Johnlock...sorry for the dead John. I will keep posting:DDDD My first language is not English (though I have an Americal passport)..!  
Please spare a kudo if you like it. Thanks!!!!


End file.
